Naruto Sori
by DigiBleach
Summary: If you thought the Naruto gang was crazy... then wait until you meet their children! Driven insane by their families and parents, the old Naruto gang, they've all developed unique personalities that will change Konoha forever! Rated T, but nothing sexual
1. New Jobs Are So Overrated

Disclaimer:

TwiAniJayFan: Hey Everyone ^^

DigiBleach: Hola!

TwiAniJayFan: We're here for the… *drum roll*

DigiBleach: DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: [sarcasm] Yay…[/sarcasm]

TwiAniJayFan: =( ……….. Oh well! Hit it Naruto ^^

Naruto: *in bored tone* They don't own me so please don't sue…. For my sake.

* * *

Anko was waiting impatiently as ever in the 6th Hokage was about to start her performance review for the year. Naruto seeing the anticipation in Anko's eyes tried to hurry to get all his paperwork which was so disorganized on his desk before Anko got angry. After Anko's last five missions turning to be more dangerous for the criminals that she was supposed to catch, he decided that it was probably best to assign her to the new genin that were about to graduate in the next week than allow her on any more missions like the ones she had been receiving. The only problem was to break the news gently to the over-reactive, over-zealous, and most terrifying Special Jonin that ever existed except Orochimaru. (FYI if you don't know he was her teacher a long time ago!) Well, no time was better than now to tell her, especially after she ate all of his dumplings (dango) in less than five minutes! (There were ate least twenty of them!)

"Well Anko, (_don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me_) you have done an excellent job being a top rank special Jonin..."

"Yeah, don't I know it! I swear that I killed at least ten top rank criminals in only five minutes!"

"Yes that's all fine and dandy, but the elders and I were thinking that maybe we should give you a different position after all your hard work."

"Wow! What are you going to do? Oh, are you going to make me a head ANBU leader or something?"

"No actually, I had something different in mind."

"Like what giving me some lame Academy job or something like that? Let's be serious this is me you're talking about!"

"Yes it is you!" Naruto yelled before calming down leaving Anko a bit shocked. "You have caused enough trouble lately and the elders and I feel that you should spread your seeds of wisdom to some of the Academy students here in the Leaf Village. This means that you'll be assigned to a squad of three ninja apprentices next week!" Naruto tried to say the last part as happily and cheerful as possible. However his mind was thinking '_I just told the craziest woman in the entire Leaf Village that she has to be demoted. I just hope that Hinata doesn't expect me to come home alive tonight after this!_'

"Alight right I'll go along with it for now, but if you give me a terrible squad that is I'll let you decide a bunch of lazy, selfish, and incompetent brats you will regret this! I don't care if you're the Hokage or not I just want an excellent squad that will perform at its best and give more than 110% on every mission and over 300% while we're training. Kapeesh?"

"Yeah sure!" Naruto said frightened. "In fact I'll let you pick whoever you want for your team."

"Good. Now I'll see ya real soon about those applicants." Anko said before disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaving Naruto behind his desk wondering what in the world he just did. And unknown to the both of them, at the Academy there were there were three children who were about to be in most trouble ever!

* * *

Character Bio:

Name: Anko Mitarashi

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Appearance: Spiked purple hair and eyes.

Power: Fire and Snake Techniques

Parents: Unknown

Bio: Raised as Orchimaru's student and is scarred because of it. Despite this she is a lively ,energetic, and slightly eccentric Jounin who is often overzealous and hot headed.

Other: Team 3's Leader


	2. School Sucks For Genin

Disclamer:

DigiBleach: Hello and welcome to…

TwiAniJay: *scary face* The disclaimer!!!!

DigiBleach: *looks at friend* Did you have to do that?

TwiAniJayFan: *nods and eats chocolate* mmrh m m mrrhm mrr

DigiBleach: Okay… I don't speak muffle.

TwiAniJayFan: But Kakashi does! (Naruto abridged is awesome!!!)

Kakashi: …..

DigiBleach: Oh well… Anko do the disclaimer!!!!!

Anko: Alright, well the-

TwiAniJayFan: One second!!! *runs to mailbox* never mind, I still don't.

Anko: *scowls* Anyway, As much as they want to own Naruto, they do not.

TwiAniJayFan + DigiBleach: =(

* * *

At the Leaf Village Academy all the young students were eagerly awaiting the upcoming week for the Genin Exams. Except for three young students who were about to get into more trouble than they could imagine.

Twelve year-old Keiko Uzumaki was sitting on a tree in the courtyard in the school just wishing something would happen. At the same time Kameko Kurosawa just entered the courtyard giving evil glances to anyone who dared to lay eyes on her. When Keiko saw Kameko arrive, Keiko couldn't contain her excitement any longer. Kameko looked like the perfect person to get acquainted with especially since no one else knew her very well. So, like a squirrel that had too much sugar, she jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of Kameko.

"Hey Kameko what'cha doin' ?" Keiko asked with a bright, cheery voice.

"Go away idiot." Kameko said with an extremely cold and uninterested tone in her voice.

"Come on, you should relax. There's only one more week until the Genin exams and soon we'll be going on missions just like our parents!" Keiko said with much enthusiasm.

After hearing this comment, Kameko felt a wound in her heart open up. Her parents were murdered and scum... she would never want to be anything like them. Hearing this comment just made part of her sanity disappear and wanting to shut the girl up. So Kameko, losing her cool, turned glaring icly and whispered in a dangerous voice "Go away, now!"

'_If she doesn't listen she will learn her lesson in a interesting way' _

"Why?" Keiko said clueless as ever.

Kameko glared at Keiko, releasing her powers, but Keiko didn't even flinch at all. All she did was stare blankly at her as if she didn't know what was happening. So Kameko glared even harder at Keiko hoping that it would cause the Gen-jutsu to take effect. However nothing happened the second time around either. Kameko's sanity slipped away as she pushed it harder and paralyzed Keiko. Keiko's eyes grew slightly wider and as a small flash of fear filled them the gen-jutsu broke and Kameko whipped around walking steadily away,

. Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for the fact that Keiko appeared before her in a flash of light.

"Hey what was that for! You could have had me paralyzed the rest of the day!" Keiko yelled to Kameko.

Kameko closed her eyes and gripped herself tightly as her voice, now sounding foreign, said " That's the least of your worries, if you don't move now!"

Kameoke sighed getting a little bit more hold on herself as she continued "Anyway you would be dead if my gen-jutsu wasn't going faulty, so don't complain!"

"Faulty? What do you mean by faulty?" Keiko asked with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"None of your business... I already said too much about it." Kameko said without even one sign of regret in her voice.

"Wait, you mean you were trying to Gen-jutsu that whole time?" Keiko asked Kameko.

"Yah why? Couldn't you tell that I was doing that, or are you just an idiot?" Kameko said bitterly to Keiko.

"No I couldn't tell. I just thought that you were just glaring at me very hard. Well that probably means that you're just really bad at Gen-jutsu, but that's okay nobody can be perfect!" Keiko said in her cheery voice again.

Kameko shook with anger and she yelled, well practically snarled "Maybe you can't be perfect, you are just a disgrace! What makes you thing I am bad at Gen-jutsu?"

Keiko not thinking, replied "Well, you didn't do it right 'cuz you didn't use any hand signs!"

Kameko rolled her eyes "Are you that stupid? I was born with the ability to do jutsu with no hand signs or warnings.... that is why I'm still alive! You really are a disgrace to the Hyuga and Hokage name!"

Keiko couldn't hold her anger in any longer. Kameko continued and said "You are plain pathetic, not even your father could respect you!"

This was getting on the last nerve for Keiko, who normally would have let the whole thing blow off her shoulder if it hadn't been for the last thing that Kameko had said.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again!" Keiko said furiously.

Kameko responded mockingly, mimicking Keiko's earlier response and tone, "Why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko watched from the trees with interest as Keiko threw the first punch. It hit Kameko bluntly, but she recovered quickly and went to kick Keiko. Keiko grabbed her leg, but Kameko swung her other leg around hitting Keiko in the face. As Keiko released Kameko's leg, Mashiko ran in the middle trying to push them apart.

Kameko said viciously, "Move out of the way Uchiha!"

Keiko yelled angerly, "Don't talk to him that way!"

Mashiko said pleading, "You guys calm down."

Kameko completely ignoring Mashiko replied "Why? He's nothing!"

Keiko replied angrily "Our fathers are friends, and so are we!"

Kameko replied mockingly "Wow, your family life explains a lot about how you turned out! Emotionally ill much?"

Keiko responded swiftly, "At least I have a family, you should talk!"

Kameko felt a stab in her heart but covered it easily and her inner demon came out and replied very darkly with a sadistic smile " You're right... my family was murdered in front of my eyes. It's a shame I couldn't do it myself... well I will settle for you!"

Keiko and Mashiko, both shocked, stood frozen as Kameko's eyes changed slightly, her eyes darkening drastically. Mashiko fell to the ground as Kameko smirked and Keiko jumped in front of him yelling "What are you doing?"  
As Keiko was about to attack, Anko jumped in. Throwing nine shuriken she separated and pinned each student to the ground. She said in a serious voice "Enough!"  
Kameko didn't struggle against the shruiken, instead she was shaking.... desperately trying to get a hold of herself. In the meantime, Keiko was trying to get herself free in order to make sure her friend was okay. Mashiko laid on the ground, trying to grasp what just happened.

Anko sighed wearingly and pulled the shuriken from Mashiko whispering gently "Are you okay?"

Mashiko nodded silently and Anko grinned and patting his back a little too hard said, "Good!"

She then got up looking angry and slightly shocked as she looked between the two students pinned to the ground. She walked up to Keiko and released her, saying "You will go into the classroom now with your friend as your parents are contacted!"  
Keiko, not being able to do anything else, took Mashiko's arm and dragged him into the building. Leaving a shaking Kameko and worried Anko alone.

* * *

Character Bios:

Name: Kameko-Mari Kurosawa

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Apperance: Black hair with blue streaks and sapphire eyes.

Power: Good at Gen-jetsu

Parents: Unknown Siblings: None

Bio: Found in Konoha village at age seven by Anbu after seen as potential threat. After they realized she was just a orphan the village took her in and she was enrolled in the academy.

Other:

She is very cold and untrusting so you have to be gentle.

Name: Keiko-Mi Uzumaki

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Parents: Naruto & Hinata Uzumaki

Power: Hidden Byakugan

Siblings: None

Bio:

Keiko is a go-getting, high spirited but thoughtful kid. She looks more like her mother and grandmother (Kushina) than her father, but carries on his high chakra levels because she inherited some of the Kyubii's chakra (AKA Nine-Tailed Fox). She restrains herself when around other members of her mother's clan, but was like a loose cannon when she was at the academy . She is the knuckle-head of the group although she's extremely intelligent.

Name: Mashiko-Toro Uchiha

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Apperance: Blue hair with light blueish green eyes.

Power: Possible Sharinegan

Parents: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha

Bio:Mashiko is the oldest child of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha and has two evil younger sisters (they are identical twins!). Mashiko, has had a lot of verbal abuse as a child and has had to deal with the stress of reforming their entire clan. Mashiko is like the incompetent member of his family. Although he does get good grades in the academy, he still is some what of a loser compared to his sisters, because they both received Sharingan before he did. In the Academy he was quiet and kept to himself because he was so shy. At times in the Academy, he had to have his parents come speak with the teachers, because he refused to do some of the jutsu practices in class. This was all because of his lack of self-confidence and the fact that his father seemed displeased at him all the time.

Other: Has low self esteem


	3. Shinobi Teacher Confrence

Disclaimer:

Keiko: *jumps in front of camera* HELLLLLOOOOOOO!

Mashiko: *quietly* hi…

Keiko: TwiAniJAyFan and DigiBleach aren't here yet… so we'll do the disclaimer for them.

Audience: -_-

Keiko: Let's start this off with a bang. _**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!!!!!!! **_*Whole stage lights on fire*

Audience: *cowers in terror*

Mashiko: *in rushed voice* We don't own Naruto and we were not here! *runs with Keiko*

* * *

The three children sat waiting in the classroom for their parents, (actually Keiko's and Mashiko's) to arrive. Kameko sat in the back of the room just thinking and occasionally glancing at Keiko and Mashiko who sat awkwardly up front. The two were worried about their parents reaction and Kameko was just annoyed she had to stay after.

The doors opened with a creek to reveal three disapproving parents, a scared looking Hokage, and two shinobi... one annoyed and the other who looked like she just won some sort of bet. Kameko just rolled her eyes as the other two student's grew wide... she was thankful at times like these not to have a guardian. The other shinobi, who was Konohamaru, started the conversation.

"Could all of you please move to the front row so we can talk."

Kameko didn't respond, but moved to the front, but as far as she could be from the others. Konohamaru sighed and said, "I told your parents what Anko say, but we need to know the whole story. So Mashiko, I want you to start since you seem to be the victim."

Mashiko sighed and looked awkwardly down at his feet as he stared...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three students finished their stories leaving the parents to now react.

Naruto says to Sasuke teasingly, "So Sasuke... I guess we know which kid would win in fight."

Sasuke said annoyed, "Whatever, I could still beat you in a fight!"

Naruto replied "No way! I can totally kick your butt!"

By now they were both standing on the chairs and Sasuke said "Bring it!"

Naurto replied "Let's go!"

As they went to move Hinata demanded "Naruto Uzamaki you sit down right this instant!"  
Naruto sighed and gave Hinata a puppy dog look but Hinata scowled and Naruto sat defeated. Sasuke laughed and Skura hit him on the head "You idiot! Sit down!"  
Sasuke sat pouting like a little kid and glared angrily.

Kameko sighed and said "Now can I go?"  
Konohomaru replied "No!"

She scowled and sat, sharing Sasuke current expression, as Kononhomaru continued "Now that you two are done I am not going to not punish the three of you as long as you never do that again!"  
The three students nodded mutely and the parents lead them away (at least two of them anyway), leaving Kameko alone in the classroom. You see Kameko's house was under reconstruction after it was practically burned down (by her gen-jutsu) and well all that was left for her was the storage rooms in the academy. This included a cot, some clothes, food, and unfortunately (at least to her) the inability to be late or absent.

Kameko sighed and headed to her room as Keiko realized that Kameko wasn't walking out with them. Keiko thought out loud, "I wonder where Kameko is."

Naruto replied, "You mean the black haired girl? Shouldn't she be with her parents... I mean they weren't even at the meeting."

Keiko sighed sadly responding, "Dad... she all alone. Her parents died."

Naruto froze feeling bad and sympathetic for the girl, he knew how it felt. Keiko continued "She has a home... though, I wonder why she isn't heading to it."

Hinata feeling sympathetic as well asked, "Do you want to see why she hasn't left yet?".

Keiko eagerly replied "Sure let's do it!" and ran back toward the academy with her parents.

Little did she know that this mysterious girl would become her best friend.


	4. Dont Let Psychopaths Teach Your Children

**Disclamer::**

TwiAniJayFan: Hello everyone!

DigiBleach: Hola mis amigos!

TwiAniJayFan:….. Anyway you just met the charcter we do own! ^^

DigiBleach: Yah like my charac-

Keiko: *Jumps in* KEIKO-MI UZAMAKI!! =D

TwiAniJayFan:…. Okay then. Also like my charcter Kameko.

*wind blows*

TwiAniJayFan: KAMEKO!

Kameko: *walks in* Relax, I'm right here.

DigiBleach: Okay… Mashiko you can come out now!

Mashiko: *walks in slowly* h-he-hello

Keiko: Mashiko come on!!! *runs off stage with Mashiko*

TwiAniJayFan: damn…. Oh well! Kameko do the disclamer.

Kameko: *glares*

TwiAniJayFan: *glares back* or else.

Kameko: *grumbles* They don't own Naruto, so if you sue…. I will kill you.

DigiBleach + TwiAniJayFan: O_O …. KAEMKO!

* * *

Kameko walked down the hallway carrying a ramen and a cot. She had taken them from storage and as planning just to hang around and maybe get into a little more trouble. At the same time Keiko was running through the halls yelling "Kameko! Where are you?"  
If Kameko heard this she would of ran the other way but she didn't and they ended up colliding into each other.

Kameko replied coldly "Watch it!"

Keiko ignoring the Kameko's voice replied "Hey Kameko what are you doing here?"

Kameko answered sarcastically, "I'm watching the grass the grow that I planted yesterday."

Keiko, unaware of the sarcasm, replied "Wow! Really?"

Kameko replied, with anger and annoyance, "Of course not you idiot! Why the hell would I watch grass grow?"

Keiko dumbfounded, and still unaware of the sarcasm, answered "I don't know. Maybe you're a gardener."

Kameko rolled her eyes '_wow... this girl is so oblivious_' but replied out loud "Keiko... grass doesn't grow indoors! God and if I was a gardener why would I wait! It takes forever.... ugh!"

Keiko, who at the moment is utterly confused, asks "So why are you still here?"

Kameko muttered "You're hopeless! My apartment burned down", she then continued sarcastically,"so I had to take this or the box outside and I figured this was better."

Keiko feeling very sorry for Kameko, grabbed her arm and said "That's terrible! You should come stay with us!"

Kameko ripped her arm away from her and said with a strained voice "I rather not."

Keiko ,being her persistent self, said in a happy voice "Come on, it will be a lot of fun!"

Kameko replied coldly but with sarcasm " I somehow doubt that."

Just as Keiko was about to respond, Naruto came up behind them and said "Come on you have nothing better to do!"

Kameko answered "I have much better things to do then lose my sanity with idiots like you."

Naruto replied "Oh... it's not that bad." and picked up Kameko, and threw her over his back.

Kameko hissed out "Let go of me you idiot!"

Naruto, Keiko, and Kameko (who is still on Naruto's back) left the Academy, when they were confronted by Anko and Hinata. Kameko was still cursing, bashing, and hitting Naruto on his back. Hinata was giggling at the sight, while Anko had a wide grin on her face.

When Kameko made eye contact with Anko, she said in a sarcastic tone "Great... what's the crazy lady doing here?"

Anko smirked and said with much enthusiasm, "Oh... I'm just here to see my new future pupils!"

Kameko, not realizing the full situation at the moment responded in a weary, and pained voice "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Hinata,who at the time was shocked asked "Naruto what is she talking about?"

Naruto, who felt ashamed, bowed his head down and was thinking '_Hinata's going to kill me, Hinata's going to kill me, if the black-haired girl doesn't kill me, then Hinata will!'_

Kameko, seeing this as an opportunity to escape from the family of wackos decided to start spazzing out by saying, "Let me go you freaking pervert!"

Hinata, who didn't want to draw attention, said to Naruto, "Naruto put the girl down right now! You're going to make a scene!"

Naruto had other things on his mind and replied in a stressed out voice, "Hinata, now's not the time to talk about this!"

Kameko however, wanted to get off the man and yelled with annoyance "For once in your life, listen to your wife you idiot!"

Keiko who was still in shock about the fact that this crazy woman was calling them her _pupils_, asked "Daddy, what's this crazy lady talking about?"

This caused everyone to get back on subject as Anko replied to Keiko's question in a cheerful tone by stating "Oh... didn't your daddy tell you. I'm going to be your new teacher!"

Everyone was shocked by the comment made by the over-zealous Jonin. Even Kameko was in shock seeing that this lady could be her teacher. Everyone was frozen solid thinking about the phrase Anko just said.

Kameko was thinking to herself, '_Dear God please save me from this nightmare_!'

Anko who felt like her job was done said "See you later _Lord Hokage!_" before she vanished in a puff of smoke.

After this, Naruto was going back to a similar thought he had just moments ago, '_Hinata, Keiko, and the black haired girl are going to kill me. Hinata, Keiko, and the black haired girl are going to kill me. If they don't kill me first someone else will!'_


	5. Uzumaki Lockdown

**For anyone who reads this, I updated this chapter on June 6th! Thank you! **

**

* * *

**

**DigiBleach: Hello and welcome back to another exciting chapter of Naruto Sori.**

**TwiAniJayFan: But unfortunately the studio was destroyed by a mysterious fire. **_glares at Keiko_** So... we'll be doing the the chapter from my room ^^**

**Keiko: Why is it so messy in here?**

**TwiAniJayFan: Because it's me ^^**

**Mashiko: ... Why are ther posters of our parents in here?**

**TwiAniJayFan: **_glares _**Because I'm a rabid fangirl... don't make me get the yaoi!**

**Mashiko: O.O No! No! I'll be good.**

**Keiko: ...**

**TwiAniJayFan: :)**

**DigiBleach: ... Okay moving on. Today's a very special day because...**

**Kameko:**_ covers DigiBleach's mouth _**Don't tell them!**

**Keiko: Tell us what?**

**Kameko: It's nothing!**

**TwiAniJayFan: Kameko I don't see what's the big deal after all...**

**Kameko: **_Covers Twi's mouth _**I said don't tell them!**

**Keiko: What's going on here?**

**Mashiko: ... -_-**

**DigiBleach: You know... the next time you interrupt me, I'll put you in a dress!**

**Kameko: So what! I'll sent your e-mail address to every yaoi and yuri website out there!**

**DigiBleach: I'll make you a girly girl, and make you so polite, that you'll be sick of yourself!**

**Kameko: Is that all? I'll put yaoi and yuri posters all room and I'll plaster I LOVE YAOI AND YURI all over your profile!**

**DigiBleach: Well I...**

**Mashiko: Hey DigiBleach what's this **_picks up paper _

**DigiBleach: I don't know Mashiko, what does it say?**

**Mashiko: O_O !_! Today's Kameko's Birthday!!!!**

**Kameko: **_Takes hands off of Twi's mouth and jumps on Mashiko _**I'm going to kill you!!!!!!**

**Mashiko: **_struggling with Kameko _**Help Me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Keiko: **_Ignores Mashiko's pleas _**Wow today's Kameko's birthday.**

**Twi: Yep. Today she is officially 14!**

**Keiko: That's so wonderful! **_smiles widely _**I should throw a party!**

**Digi & Twi: Sure... go right ahead Keiko.**

**Keiko: Great! **_grabs Mashiko from brawl _**Come on Mashiko we have to go to the Party Store before it closes. **_runs off with Mashiko_

**Kameko: **_breathing heavily _**Why **_pant_** did you **_pant _**have to tell them!?**

**Twi: **_smiles evily _**Because we can.**

**Digi: Plus now we get to taste Keiko's new Birthday Cake Dango **_mouth waters _

**Twi: You should be happy **_smiles evily again _

**Kameko: Well I'm not... and both of you know...**

**Twi: **_Covers Kameko's mouth _**We don't need to tell them about that yet.**

**Digi: Hey Twi let's do the Disclaimer before she tries to kill us.**

**Twi: Ok. We do not own Naruto...**

**Digi: No matter how much we'd love to...**

**Twi & Digi: Don't sue!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Uzumaki Lock-Down **

"Welcome home!" Keiko shouted to Kameko as they entered the Uzumaki household.

"…" Kameko didn't respond to the hyper-active girl. She only scowled while still being carried by the overwhelmed Naruto.

"So Kameko…" Naruto said "what do you want for dinner? Keiko already offered to cook whatever you want."

"I'll eat anything. Just give me a cabbage with some hot sauce, and I'll be set." Kameko replied before being put down by Naruto.

"Nonsense Kameko! I'll make you something delicious!" Keio responded in such a happy voice that it was making Kameko sick.

"So…" Keiko continued "would you rather have chicken dumplings or ramen?"

Kameko, who was now at the dining room table, sighed "I don't care."

Kekio smiled and headed to the kitchen to prepare the meal. When she was inside the kitchen, Kameko decided to search the house. However the only thing that she found interesting was a couple of photo albums, which she brought back to the table at the Keiko, came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Kameko, I need you opinion on how something tastes. Here!" Keiko said, and shoved the food into Kameko's mouth.

When Kameko finally swallowed the food, she said "It tastes fine to me, but… what is it?"

"Why?" Keiko said concerned "Is something wrong with them?"

"There fine, I was just curious." Kameko replied.

"Oh there noodles" Keiko said brightly.

"Okay." Kameko said before Keiko returned to the kitchen. _'What is with this girl?' _

Keiko was in the kitchen finishing up dinner for herself, Kameko, and her parents. Every five minutes or so she brought something out for Kameko, but always ended up with the same response. Finally, she finished up the dinner, and pocked her head out the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Kameko, could you please tell my parents dinner's ready?"

"Sure…" Kameko said before yelling "Hey Mr. Uzumaki your dinner is ready!"

Naruto came down in a navy blue T-shirt & pants and Hinata followed him wearing a lavender jogging-suit. Both ninja sat down at the table as Keiko came out of the kitchen holding a big pot. But as soon as Keiko set it down, another Keiko came out holding a bowl full of rice. Then a third Keiko came out holding a wooden bowl full of what seemed to be dumplings. After the other two containers were placed on the table, the other two Keikos disappeared and the last one sat down next to Kameko.

"Well…" Keiko said with enthusiasm "dig in!"

As soon as Kameko heard this, she piled a bunch of rice and dumplings on her plate, and filled her bowl up with ramen. Everyone stared at Kameko. She was eating so quickly, that it didn't even look like she was trying to taste the food. But what surprised the Uzumaki's the most was the fact that only a quarter of her ramen was eaten, only three out of the seven dumplings were gone, and there was almost the same amount of rice as she started out with. And then she pushed the food away from herself.

Kameko, who saw three sets of eyes staring at her, said "What? She said to dig in, so I did. Okay?"

Hinata replied politely, "Um Kameko dear… you shouldn't eat your food so quickly. You could end up getting a bad stomach ache."

Kameko replied sarcastically "Wow! I really didn't know!"

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped at the comment made by the girl, before Kameko spoke up again. "You know I honestly don't care, after all I've lived this way for awhile so it doesn't really matter."

"Well…" Hinata started "your food isn't going to run away from you, so next the time just eat a little slower."

"Sure..." Kameko said sarcastically, not really meaning it.

Naruto, Hinata, and Keiko decided to finish off their dinner, but Kameko wanted to leave the table right way. So in order to stay put, she was forced down via Naruto's Shadow Clones so she wouldn't escape. When the Uzumaki's finally finished, Kameko hoped that they were done, but Keiko came out with the dessert. Which was dango. Thankfully by this time the Shadow Clones that Naruto made had disappeared and Kameko was able to move again.

"…" Kameko sighed while slapping her head with her hand.

"What?" everyone said dumbfounded.

"Why do you guys eat so much food?" Kameko said rather confused.

Keiko cocked her head and said "I don't know."

"Well…" Kameko said "what are you carrying anyway?"

"Oh… it's passion fruit dango with star fruit sauce on top!"

"Honey… you didn't have to do that you know." Naruto said sincerely.

"She enjoys it so who cares." Kameko said bluntly " It probably all tastes the same anyway."

Naruto and Hinata immediately shouted "Don't say that!"

"Wow overprotective much?"

Keiko just walked over to the table and set the plate down and said "Um… everyone just have as much as you want."

Everyone took some dango off the plate, even Kameko who took one just so that the Uzumaki's wouldn't bug her about it. However, when Keiko was about to eat her third stick of dango, Anko appeared out of nowhere and took it. Everyone was staring with horror as Anko took her seat between Keiko and Kameko. No one wanted to move an inch as they saw Anko devouring the dango on the table.

When Anko ate the last one she said, "Man that was some of the best dango I've ever eaten! So who made this? Oh… and what's it called I really would like some more."

Keiko tapped Anko on the shoulder, and nervously said "Well I made it… and it's called Passion dango. It has passion fruit and star fruit in it."

Everyone else at the table stared at Keiko and thought 'What_ is she an idiot? And besides that, what is she doing here?'_

Anko smirked at Keiko before smiling and laying her hand on Keiko's head. "You're a pretty good cook for the Hokage's daughter. He's lucky he has you around."

Keiko nodded before Anko continued "Anyway… you're probably wondering why I'm here."

'_No kidding' _everyone thought.

"Well _Naruto _you said there was some more paper work that needed to fill out. You know for the Jonin proctor position."

Everyone glared at Naruto, who responded by saying "Well Anko I know that, but…"

"But what?" Anko rudely interrupted.

"Today's been a long day. So do you think that we can wait until tomorrow?" Naruto continued.

"No!" Anko shouted "I really don't care! You and I are going to the Hokage Tower right now to do the paper work!"

Naruto, who was intimidated gulped and said "Sure thing Anko. Well Keiko… I expect you and Kameko to behave until I get back." Keiko nodded but Naruto thought '_Those two are going to be a handful for Hinata.' _

As soon as both Anko and Naruto left via smoke, Hinata started to clean up the dishes. Thus Keiko and Kameko were left alone. Kameko hoped that things would settle down, while Keiko wanted the opposite. So in hopes of communicating better, Keiko plopped herself right across from Kameko.

"So…" Keiko started.

"So what?" Kameko replied.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something; or do you want to play a game, or spar, or play football (soccer)…" Keiko asked.

"Wait!" Kameko interrupted "Did you say spar? As in to spar with me?"

"Well yah" Keiko replied, "I'm sure that deep down you would never want to hurt me."

"Keiko you obviously don't know me very well…" Kameko responded.

Keiko laughed "I doubt you'd hurt someone you really cared about."

"…" Kameko didn't respond, but was thinking _'I already have!' _

"Well come on." Keiko pulled on to Kameko's arm. "Let's go play football (soccer)"

"…" Kameko didn't respond to Keiko's idea. She only thought _'Why does this girl not see that I don't want to do anything.' _

Keiko's thoughts veered elsewhere, _'I hope Kameko is having a good time. After all, she really needs a friend to be with. And… if we do end up on the same team with Mashiko, then we'll all be BFFs!'_

When the two of them arrived at the courtyard of the manor, Kameko just sat down on the grass, while Keiko looked for a football. However, when Keiko found the ball she immediately kicked it to Kameko. When Kameko saw the ball coming, she karate-chopped the ball and immediately went flat. Keiko grew a big pout on her face and marched over to the solemn looking Kameko.

"Hey!" Keiko frowned at Kameko "Why did you do that to the ball?"

Kameko bluntly replied "The ball was coming at me, so I had to protect myself."

"Well maybe you should protect yourself a little less. That way you won't destroy everything that moves!" Keiko shouted angrily.

"You know what you spoiled princess. Maybe you should stop bugging me and let me leave already." Kameko shouted back.

"Oh yah, well maybe I'll do this instead." Keiko shouted as she threw a punch at Kameko. (Twice in one day ^-^)

Kameko smirked and grabbed her fist. "Is that the best you got?"

"Not even close." Keiko replied.

Keiko and Kameko started an all out brawl in the courtyard. Keiko would throw a punch only to be blocked by Kameko's fist. The two girls did this nonstop. At times Keiko would end up blocking Kameko's punches and kicks with her own. Finally the two charged up their fists with chakra for one final blow when… Anko, Hinata, and Naruto appeared in the middle of them. Anko held Kameko's hand tightly in place, while Naruto did the same with his daughter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled to his daughter and her _friend_.

"Well I…" Keiko started off.

"Well what?" Anko sternly asked.

"She attacked me over deflating a stupid football." Kameko said abruptly.

Naruto shockingly asked "Is this true Keiko?"

"Well sort of." Keiko giggled "You see I wanted Kameko to do something with me, so I thought that maybe I could trick her into fighting with me. So I kicked the football at her with all intentions of getting her angry at me or vice versa."

Everyone was shocked by this and said "What!?"

"You mean that you were pretending to be mad at me the entire time?" Kameko yelled.

Keiko nodded her head before Kameko screamed "You are going to get it now!"

Naruto held the fiery girl back and said "Slow down tiger. Both of you are going to make up and go to bed."

"What! You're not going to punish her?" Kameko said bitterly.

"Go now!" Anko shouted to the two of them.

The two girls rushed up to Keiko's room on the second floor and immediately got into their sleepwear. However, since Kameko didn't have any with her, Keiko immediately searched her drawers and produced a pair of black pants and large sapphire top. Kameko pushed away the clothes from Keiko, until Hinata came in and forced her to get into them. After which Kameko plopped herself down on to one of the sleeping bags on the floor.

"Why did you get two sleeping bags out again?" Kameko asked Keiko.

"Because I want to sleep on the floor too!" Keiko said cheerfully.

"Right." Kameko said sarcastically. _'Seriously what is with this girl? She still doesn't get the fact that the best thing for the both of us, is to not be near each other!'_

Keiko immediately fell asleep within the first ten minutes of lying down. Kameko however was waiting until everyone else fell asleep so she could escape from this prison. However when she finally got out to the courtyard, she was caught by Naruto and was dragged to Keiko's room. Seeing no other way to escape, she reluctantly fell asleep.

When morning came, Keiko stretched her arms out and groggily looked at her _friend_who was still asleep. So with a bright smile on her face Keiko went over to Kameko and decided to shake her, so that she could get up. However, this was a big mistake for Keiko, because Kameko unconsciously flipped her. When Keiko tried again, she found herself on her head. So, in order to complete her self-proclaimed mission, she got the blow horn from the closet at let it loose.

"_Honk!!!!!!"_ the horn sounded.

"What is that!?" Kameko yelled.

"It's a blow horn. I've been trying to wake you up for forever!" Keiko replied

"Well you didn't have to use a stupid horn!" Kameko yelled some more.

"Well I tried to wake you up before, but you flipped me."

"Well next time don't try to wake me up." Kameko advised "And Keiko…what time is it anyway?"

"Oh… it's only 6 AM." Keiko responded innocently.

Before Kameko could say another word, Naruto came in and asked "So Kameko would you like us to drop you and Keiko off to school?"

Kameko responded by saying "No, I've got to go to a doctor's appointment."

"Well I can have Tsunade do that for you." Naruto replied.

"No I got to a different doctor. So… see ya!" Kameko grabbed her stuff quickly and ran past Naruto.

"Umm… what just happened here Daddy?" Keiko asked curiously.

"I don't know Keiko" Naruto responded.

Then, Hinata called up to Naruto, "Naruto, Kameko left you a note. It says that she took your last ramen."

"Nooooooo!" Naruto shuttered "Not my last ramen!"

Meanwhile Keiko thought _'I wonder who her doctor is anyway?' _

_

* * *

_

**DigiBleach: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**TwiAniJayFan: Please Read & Review! ^-^**


	6. Academy Disaster

**DigiBleach: Hello!**

_Twi: Hey everyone, I feal lazy and i assume you know my username by now... anyway I typed up this chapter ^^_

**DigiBleach: Well I wrote most of it :P**

_Twi: Well I ended it =P_

**Keiko: Anyway... we are now hosting this from Twi's Desktop. It has my Mommy on it!**

_Twi: *watches background* It's colorful!_

Kameko: We lost her....... -_-

**Keiko: Pretty Colors..... *stares along with Twi***

**DigiBleach: Not you too! ................ Kameko do the Disclaimer!**

Kameko: Why?

**DigiBleach: 'Cuz I'm trying to snap Keiko out of this trance! *shakes Keiko***

Kameko: -sigh- Twi and Digi don't own naruto, only us three...well me and the other two. I'm not one of those idio-

**DigiBleach: *coughs* **

Kameko: .... Digi and Twi don't own Naruto.

**DigiBleach: *changes background* Oh we almost forgot...**

_Twi: Why did you do that! it's pretty =(_

**DigiBleach: Cuz I wanted to *smiles* Anyway... I wanted to tell the audience about our title.**

_Twi: Despite my terrible grammer and spelling it isn't acutally a typo._

Mashiko: 'Sori' means portal....

**DigiBleach: In other words a timeskip to the future...**

**Keiko + Mashiko: So ENJOY!!!!!**

Kameko:...... *to self* they're still idiots...

**DigiBleach: Kameko!!!!**

_

* * *

  
_

**The Academy Disaster**:

Konohomaru waited anxiously for his two last students to arrive to take their exams. It had already been two hours and they still haven't showed up for exam day!

'Where are those two?' Konohomaru thought to himself as he vigorously tapped his clipboard.

"Sensei!" a young boy with white eyes and brown hair yelled "Why don't we just take the exams and let those losers fail."

"No Toshi we have to wait for them. It wouldn't be fair and besides I need everyone here I can so I can divide you up into groups." Konohomaru said as he glared at Toshi.

Toshi glared back at Konohomaru, but mumbled "Fine wait for those losers."

Konohomaru sighed at the comment 'Jeez, where are they? I just saw one of them yesterday, and the other one is typically late but not this late. These kids are just so nerve-wracking.' He said to himself as he rubbed his head.

One hour passed before finally one of the missing students finally came through the door. She had dirt covering her body and looked absolutely annoyed when she took her seat in the back of the room. Unfortunately for Mashiko that seat was next to him.

"Kameko!" Konohomaru yelled "Where have you been! You missed a week of class."

"Sorry…" Kameko said sarcastically "I was at a doctor's appointment and my parents weren't able to write me a note."

Konohomaru twitched at Kameko's attempt on pulling on his heart strings "Alright, then where is your doctor?"

Kameko looked away and replied "He lives outside of the Leaf Village."

Konhomaru could feel his annoyance building and spoke "Then where's your doctor's note?"

Kameko replied in a bored voice "I lost it."

"Yeah right! You just skipped out on class for no reason, again." Konhomaru yelled.

Kameko replied evilly "No really, this time I had a doctor's appointment and was out for a few days."

Konohomaru marched to the back of the classroom in front of Kameko's seat and glared at the annoyed girl. Kameko glared back at Konohomaru who remained silent. Suddenly there starring contest was interrupted as a cloud of multicolored smoke that appeared from nowhere and Keiko jumped from the ceiling.

She landed right in front of a shocked Konhomaru and indignant Kameko as she yelled "Keiko Mi Uzamaki has arrived!"

Almost everyone stared at Keiko as a cold voice broke the silence "Thanks a lot for being late Keiko! We had to wait here for hours because of you!"

Keiko recognized the voice as Toshi's and replied slyly "Sorry, I had to find a way to sneak past all the teachers… so it took awhile."

Everyone stared Keiko except Kameko who replied "Why did you even bother? If you couldn't get by the guard without wasting hours you should of just got caught and saved everyone the trouble of waiting for you."

Konohomaru ignored the comment, not bothering to point out she was being hypocritical, and said dumb fondly "Keiko how exactly did you sneak past the other teachers?"

Keiko jumped off the desk she had been standing on and ran to the chalk board and spoke "Glad you asked Konhomaru. You see… I woke up a little late today and both of my parents are working, so they weren't home. So… when I saw that it was time for school I ran here as fast as I could but saw the teachers outside blocking the entrance and I didn't want to get caught being late."

A brunette girl with blue eyes interrupted her story and said annoyed "We didn't ask for your life story, just answer the question."

Another voice more laidback voice replied "Ayame don't bother, Keiko like's telling stories and we get to miss class."

Keiko smiled innocently and replied "Thanks Minoru."

The boy said lazily "No Problem" and proceeded to close his eyes.

"Anyway…" Keiko continued "I figured the best thing to do was to sneak in without being caught, so at first I thought of using a transformation and disguise myself as one of the teachers, but the plan could easily be foiled by the appearance of the said proctor. So I finally decided to use a big smoke screen and sneak in, but I had to use all the smoke bombs on me."

A random carrot topped boy yelled in response "But if used it all, then how did you appear in some a few minutes ago?"

Keiko glared at the boy before drawing an illustration on the chalk board and said "Okay, here's what I did." Keiko pointed to the chalkboard as the red head nodded.

Keiko then continued "So I used regular smoke bombs to distract the guards before making two clones and having them distract the teachers. So as the smoke cleared I was able to sneak past the distracted proctors and get through the vents until I reached the classroom. Then I threw down the special bombs and made my grand entrance! Then everyone began to star-"

Konhomaru interrupted "That's enough Keiko."

Everyone but Kameko was awestruck for a moment before Toshi broke the silence, "Wow Keiko who knew behind all that hair and clumsy personality that you actually had a brain."

That sent almost everyone in the class into an uproar of laughter, directed at Keiko, who was now fuming. Keiko had an expression of pure anger as she stomped to Toshi's desk. Konhomaru, seeing where this was going, quickly grabbed Keiko and set her down between Kameko and Mashiko before settling the class down.

"Okay class I am going to go and prepare your exams, when you here the bell ring just follow the signs to the first part of your exam, got it?" Konhomaru said.

The class nodded and he smiled "Good, see you soon." With that Konohomaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left the now excited class.

Moments later Konohomaru appeared in a room with three proctors and a chunin. They were sitting in the back of the room and another one sat in the middle of a seal. The chunin spoke "When are we to begin the exam?"

Konhomaru replied "In five minutes Shiro, with the bell, if we wait too long they may think it's really hard. Let's give them the impression the test will be easy."

"Okay." Shiro replied and commanded the others "Be ready in five minutes, I will begin it then."

The others nodded and smiled to their selves, the kids would be in for a surprise.

Meanwhile all the students were talking in the classroom. Toshi was showing off to his friends, Anyame was talking to her friends, and basically the students had gathered into their little groups of friends.

"So Kameko" Keiko said trying to start a conversation "How was your doctor's appointment?"

Kameko replied half listening "oh…. What?"

Keiko replied annoyed "Your appointment Kameko!"

Kameko replied "Oh, yeah it was fine." As she turned away, she really could be ignorant sometimes.

"Well do you want to know what happened while you were gone?" Keiko replied smiling.

Kameko replied "I rather not know."

Keiko replied, ignoring Kameko, "Well after our sleepover everyone was wondering what we fought over in the first place. Then a few days late we got a strategy test and he gave us some stupid information and we had or come up with some strategies. S-"

By now Kameko had stopped listening and as Keiko finished she frowned as she realized Kameko hadn't been listening. She covered the frown quickly and began to doodle on a piece of paper. Two minutes passed before Keiko handed the sheets of paper to Mashiko and Kameko who looked to see the three of them animalized. Mashiko was a green bunny; Keiko was a purple kitten, and Kameko as a sapphire coyote.

Mashiko stared at his in distraught as Kameko just store blankly at hers, Mashiko sighed and said to himself 'Keiko, why did you have make me a _bunny_…' As Kameko set hers on the desk the bell rang loudly "Ding, Ding, and Dong!"

In the other room Shiro closed her eyes and spoke softly "Mind Puppets Jutsu" as the bell rang loudly.

As it rang all the students fled from the classroom however all but two turned right despite the sign that said 'Go Left' in front of them.

"Hey you guys you're going the wrong way. The sign is saying to this way" Keiko said as she pointed to the sign. She felt invisible as the students continued to walk right.

'How is it that Keiko is able to avoid gen-jutsu like that' Kameko thought to herself before telling her "It's no use, they can't hear you Keiko…. They're in a gen-jutsu.

"What!" Keiko replied shocked "Then we got to help them!"

"Go right ahead" Kameko replied coldly as she headed the right way toward the exam. She sighed to herself 'This girl is going for a lost cause' she said to herself and glanced back to see Keiko shaking one of the students.

"Come on, wake up Kiki!" Keiko said as she shook one of the girls before moving on to another kid.

'Oh man! I have no idea what to do! We never got into how to release gen-jutsu!' Keiko said to herself but froze as she saw Mashiko heading the wrong way. She ran to him and began to shake him but he didn't even stir.

Keiko struggled to keep everyone in one place but they mindlessly walked forward, the wrong way. Keiko then tried to dispel it with a clone but it didn't work either, she even tried water and nothing happened. Keiko sighed at the sight of her friend and classmates as they marched forward but knew she had to try something different.

Keiko ran the other direction and ended up crashing into Kameko and said in between breaths "Kameko… you… got…to…help me!"

Kameko pushed Keiko away and replied "It's a test Keiko, they have to help themselves."

Keiko tilted her head and looked at Kameko, she knew it was true but she needed to at least help Mashiko, she replied "Please help get Mashiko out of it."  
Kameko sighed and walked the other way with Keiko on her tail. She pushed through the crowd and grabbed Mashiko by his collar. She lifted him up and sent chakra through his system, releasing the gen-jutsu. She set the confused boy down in front of Keiko and spoke "Here's your boyfriend, happy?"

Keiko blushed madly and replied "He's not my boyfriend! Were just fri-friends."

Mashiko was blushing as well and Kameko rolled her eyes "Whatever you say." She turned, attending to walk away from the 'love birds' when Keiko yelled "Hey, wait Kameko!"  
Kameko turned and Keiko continued in a surprised voice "How did you do that?"

Mashiko answered before Kameko did "Keiko, she's really good at Gen-jutsu, am I right?"

Kameko shrugged, looking bored, and Keiko blushed "Wow and I thought you were bad at it!"  
Kameko suppressed the glare as Keiko continued "So that means you can undo the gen-jutsu on everyone right?" Keiko replied looking hopefully.

Kameko replied, now in a bad mood, "It's a test, why should I?"

Keiko replied whole heartily "Because… I know that you're a good person deep down and all good people will help whenever they are needed. Our classmates need it now, please Kameko!"

Kameko chuckled darkly to herself, Keiko was certainly naïve, but sighed what did she have to lose? "Fine…" Kameko replied and as she did Keiko cheered and started hugging Kameko. Kameko shoved her off and said "Don't touch me, just move back."

Keiko and Mashiko obeyed and Kameko closed her eyes and made a few hand signs before she opened her eyes and spoke "Release."

As she did a wind of Chakra went through the hall and Mashiko flinched and thought to himself 'What was that?'

After a moment the other students had now 'woken up' and were now talking in confused voices as they found themselves in a bare room. Keiko, Mashiko, and Kameko made their way to the room and saw the wet students in a buzz. Keiko grabbed Mashiko and Kameko and spoke "We better get to the other exam room."

The other two students nodded and headed off.

Meanwhile in another building four proctors stood around a chunin who was now clutching his head in pain.

"You three go on to the next room, I'll bring him to the medical ninja and come back. Be ready for my return" Konhomaru commanded.

"Right." They replied and took off toward the real exam room. Konhomaru lifted the ninja and as he took off said to himself 'I think I have a good idea on who did this…'

As he took the ninja to Sakura all the students arrived at the right exam room, which was actually outside. Surrounding the students were tennis court size plots of land and strong barriers surrounded each plot of land. For over a half hour, nothing happened and as the students began to get restless Konhomaru appeared in the back of crowd, behind Keiko and Kameko. Kameko turned when she felt his presence and He spoke "Keiko, Kameko I need to speak with you."

Keiko jumped as she heard her sensei's voice but she followed orders. All three of them ended up in the class room and Konhomaru spoke "So you're the ones behind breaking the gen-jutsu?"

Keiko replied surprised "How did you know?"

He replied "I already knew Kameko did it, she would be the only one able too, and when I saw you guys together I found the motive. I am wondering though, Keiko how did you get out of it… did your parents teach you how to dispel?"

Keiko shook her head no as Kameko answered for her innocently "Keiko has a unique ability. Her body naturally rejects gen-jutsu so she was bugging me about Mashiko and everything. I just gave in and undid it for her."

Konhomaru didn't respond but looked at Kameko skeptically and spoke "Keiko your dismissed."

Keiko looked confused but walked away as Konohomaru turned to Kameko "That's an interesting fact Kameko, did you learn it after the fight last week?"

Kameko looked away emotionlessly, hiding the guilt, and Konhomaru continued "Anyway, what did you do to Shiro, Kameko!"

Kameko replied defensively "Nothing serious, I just broke the jutsu which would cause some temporary strain and pain. I couldn't dispel everyone nice and easily."  
Konhomaru sighed and Kameko walked away, she didn't want to talk to him. She reached Keiko who was about to speak but put her finger to her lip "Don't want to talk."

Keiko sighed, used to Kameko's mood swings, and turned as Konohomaru yelled "Attention everyone!"

Everyone else turned and Konhomaru continued "The last part of the exam will be scrimmages. Each of you can go grab a number except for Kameko and Keiko who get the pleasure of going last for releasing the gen-jutsu and invalidating the 1st part of the exam."

"Huh?" the other students, except Mashiko, replied in confusion and a brunette girl replied "What do you mean they released it first?"

"Well Moriko those two released the gen-jutsu that was supposed to be the first part of your exam and avoided your exam."

"… What?" The class replied shocked and Konhomaru replied annoyed "You know what, just forget it! Just come and pick a number for the exam".

No one replied and the class did as ordered and got a number from the box. Konohomaru then split them into groups and examined everyone's numbers but stopped at Keiko's "Congrats Keiko, you get to fight me."

Keiko looked surprised before she smiled dangerously "Awesome! Be ready sensei."

"Glad it was her, and then I can some comic relief after my fight" Toshi said while smiling snidely.

Keiko immediately whipped around and threw a shrunken at him "Shut up!"

Toshi stared in shock as the Shuriken cut his arm and thought to himself 'How did she throw it that fast?'

Konhomaru spoke angrily "That's enough, I want everyone to line up but before that remember that these fights may not be real but one day you will have a real fight so try your best and learn what you can!"  
The class smiled and Keiko yelled "Don't worry sensei, I will give you the fight of your life!"

Konhomaru's sweat dropped and he said to himself 'Why did I volunteer? Naruto will kill me if I hurt Keiko!'

After his announcements the students got to work, they all used different strategies but none of them actually won. Some threw shuriken, some went for tai-jutsu, and even smoke bombs but the older ninja just had the upper hand.

Finally it was Kameko's turn and Konohomaru pleaded with her "Please try Kameko, you won't have to be in the academy any longer."

Kameko sighed, she had never bothered trying before… knowing she was 'too young' to be a genin then after she just didn't care but she decided to try this year, why not? Konhomaru smiled and Kameko walked into the shield.

The chunin stood there with a cocky smile and smirked "Alright kid, give me your best shot!"

Kameko glared as the blood boiled under her skin and she decided a strategy. She threw some senbon as the proctor replied cockily "You know that won't work on me!"  
He easily dodged them and didn't notice as suddenly he heard Kameko whisper in his ear "Ice Style- Frozen heart Jutsu."

Suddenly the chunin was no longer in the shield but in a frozen waste land. All around was just snow and ice and he shivered violently, it was so cold! He yelled out "Is anyone out here? Help me!"

Kameko looked down on her now beaten opponent with an unreadable expression as Konohomaru ran in "The fights over! Kameko leave the field!"  
Konohomaru ran to his comrade's side and thought 'This isn't good, he has hypothermia!'

He picked up the Chunin and yelled to the others "Go warn Sakura and make sure she's ready when I get there!"

Konohomaru ran out of the shield and as he did yelled to Keiko "I'm sorry Keiko but the exam is off, we are going to have to reschedule it later."

Konohomaru took off before he could see Keiko's response, his friend needed help!

Back at the school Keiko turned fuming as she yelled at Kameko "Why did you do that Kameko!"

Kameko had been about to leave but turned to face Keiko. Her pupils were constricted and her eyes seemed to grow a shade lighter "He said to actually try and I did Keiko, you can just take the exam later."

Keiko was shaking and the students around backed away, both girls looked terrifying. Keiko was about to pounce forward but Mashiko grabbed her collar and said softly "Keiko please, it won't help."

Keiko didn't want to agree but listened to Mashiko as he pulled her away, Kameko ruined her exam!

Kameko walked out of the school as Keiko did and when she was far enough she began to run in no direction particular, allowing herself to collect herself… what did she do?

Later the same day Keiko and Mashiko headed home, Mashiko had taken Keiko out for dango to cheer her up and as they came home they were shocked to Konohomaru there with Keiko's father, Naruto. At their entrance Konohomaru turned and smiled "Hello Keiko."  
Keiko replied politely "Hello sensei, what brings you here?"

Konhomaru bent down and said softly "I knew you were disappointed about not getting to take the exam so I talked to your father and we decided you didn't need it. You're a genin Keiko!"

Keiko smiled excitedly, she was a genin… she made it! She laughed happily but then it dawned on her "I'm not going to fight you Konohomaru-sensei?"

Konhomaru shook his head no and Keiko said annoyed "Why not?"  
Konhomaru replied "because your exam is over, you passed."

Keiko smiled evily as a plan struck her and she suddenly tacked Konohomaru "Surprise attack!"

Anko smirked to herself as she heard Konhomaru's pleas in the night; she couldn't wait for her new team!

* * *

**DigiBleach: Thanks for Reading!**

_Twi: Please review and thank to everyone who has favorited or alerted us so far:_

Ayase Reincarnated

Destiny-man

hayate23

Jaycee81196

smartguy876

ten tailed dragon

Zetake

djjaca

hayate23

nghtwnggrif4

Holyriot


End file.
